Sadness
by Rosie2009
Summary: After Poppy sees Branch, Satin, and Chenille walking together, she jumps to conclusions. However, things are not always what they seem. Broppy or Branch x Poppy. Trolls doesn't belong to me.


I have finally escaped. I look back to make sure no one is following me. I hold the crown in my hands examining its beauty. I let out a breath of relief. I'm free from the freaky cavern of death! Otherwise known as QUEENLY DUTIES! Dum, dum, dum! I gently place the crown back on my head and I think on what in the world I should do to pass the time. Ooh! I have the perfect idea. I should go spend time with the most handsome, sweet, caring, wonderful, list-of-things-I-love-about-him-longer-than-my-hair-at-full-stretch-length boyfriend: Branch. I wonder where in the world my guy is… I know! I'll go check that tree that he likes to relax against that's right outside Bergen Town. He's always there in his spare time.

"Doo, dee, doo, dee, doo... Hmm, he's not in his usual place…" Hmph. I wanted to see his handsome face greeting me. Oh, well. I'll find him soon enough. I skip along, his absence only slightly dampening my spirits. Hmm, he could be at the garden. I'm gonna go check! I run toward the community garden that Branch had the wonderful idea to make. I run through the rows of corn.

"Branch?" I look in the garden shed. Nope. I look in the greenhouse. Still a nope. Where in the world is he?! I need to see him. I _have_ to figure out if we can go and spend some time together. I've been so busy lately and when I have seen him, it's either been while working with him or with our friends. I mean, I'm not saying I don't enjoy hanging out with my friends but it's kind of weird to be kissing Branch while they're all standing there. I just really, really want to have him all to myself so we can kiss and hug and cuddle and kiss and cuddle and hug and hug and kiss and cuddle. Did I mention kiss?

Hold on a trolling minute! There he is! I run toward him but stop when I see Satin and Chenille walk up to him. I furrow my eyebrows. Why is he hanging out with those two? I watch as the twins link their arms with Branch's and lead him off. My eyes widen. He doesn't even seem to be struggling or to be even the slightest bit uncomfortable. I sneak behind the three and when I see some bushes I jump into and crawl through them to listen in on their conversation. Time to kick in the double-o Poppy. Wait, that'd make me Pooppy. Okay, that is _not_ a good connotation. I'll stick with Secret Agent Poppy. Anyways, back to my eavesdropping.

"We're so glad you picked us over her," Chenille says. Satin nods in agreement.

"Yeah, Branch. She's so lame! So pink! And so, so, so out of style." I frown. Surely they aren't talking about me… They're my friends. Right? I listen some more.

"You're totally right, you two. She couldn't hold a candle to you girls," Branch says. I stop and gasp as I feel an overwhelming depression overtaking me. They, really think that about me? And Branch… Branch prefers them over me? "I'm totally not going back to her. She's terrible. So overbearing and irritating," he says and with each word I feel my heart shatter into a million pieces that will probably never go back together. I hop out of the bushes and yell, trying to transform my complete sadness to anger.

"So that's what you really think of me, huh! Well, I'm through with you, Branch! And, you two, too!" I feel the tears rolling down my cheeks and I turn, running for my pod.

"Poppy!" I hear Branch yell behind me. I ignore him and keep running. At this point, I don't really know where I'm going, I just know I'm getting away. I continue to hear him yell my name. It slowly fades and I don't hear his calls anymore. I slow down and I notice I'm standing beside a beautiful tree. So big and green…

I feel my lips tremble and I collapse to the ground on my knees. I cry more than I ever have in my life. I sob loudly and, burying my face in them, hug my knees to my chest. I don't remember ever crying like this before. It's absolutely miserable. The tears flow freely and I feel their hot streams running down my face.

I happen to look at my hands. Wha- they're… grey! I grab a bit of my hair and pull it down in front of my face. No color at all… I'm… I'm grey.

How could they all let this happen to me?! How could Branch let this happen to me? I love him! I thought he loved me, too.

"Poppy? Are… Are you alright?" I look up and see Branch looking down at me worriedly and with big eyes. "You're grey! What happened?!" I turn away from him and cover my face with my hands. "Did I do something wrong?!" Even though I'm making an attempt at giving him the silent treatment, I can't help but nod in affirmation. "Poppy?" I refuse to look at him. How could he just come over here and find me and act like he still loves me? "Poppy." I feel him turn my head toward him. I keep my eyes on the ground. "What's wrong? Please, tell me. I can't figure out what the problem is if you don't open your mouth and say something. And I most certainly want that grey to disappear." I take a shaky breath and keep my gaze focused on a pebble.

"You think I'm terrible, overbearing, irritating, and that I can't hold a candle to Satin and Chenille," I say and sob. It hurts much more saying it out loud than it does while thinking it in my head. The tears are flowing like rivers now.

I feel Branch pull me into his arms. He strokes my hair and runs his fingers through it. I continue to cry until I finally calm down, resting my head on Branch's shoulder and enjoying my hair being petted. That is, until I remember why I'm here in the first place.

"Why… Why did you say those things about me? I thought you cared." I try to pull out of his embrace but he holds me tight.

"Poppy, those things were not about you. They were about that troll that runs the Rainbow Boutique." Oh, I remember her. She's that annoying troll that flirted with Branch when me and him went to see her shop. The whole reason we went is because Chenille and Satin wanted to know what their competition was like. They sent us because they, in their words, wouldn't be caught dead in a "low-down, dirty-dog shop like that." I bore holes into Branch's eyes. They were full of sincerity and sorrow.

"Branch... But… What were you three talking about in the first place?"

"The whole reason I talked to the twins is because I wanted to try out some new clothes instead of the usual vest and patched-up shorts," Branch says. I stare in his eyes. Dang… It would've been sooooo much easier if I'd known that earlier. I start to laugh as I fully realize the stupidity of the entire situation. I close my eyes, hugging Branch tighter and allowing the giggles to overtake me. Branch hugs me back just as tightly. I pull back gently and I notice my arms. They're not grey anymore! They're perfectly pink! I stare into Branch's eyes. I lean in and connect our lips gently.

"I'm so sorry, Branch. I didn't know who it was that you were talking about and I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I also shouldn't have thought that you were in love with those two. Which _is_ kind of a weird thought looking back on it. Anyways, I'm getting carried away. Back to the main point. I love you." Branch smiles at me.

"I love you too, Poppy. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry because I caused you to turn grey. I shouldn't have said those things about that shopkeeper." We embrace each other for a few more moments, just enjoying our time together. "But you _are_ going to have to explain yourself to Chenille and Satin. They're probably pretty upset," he says. I look into his eyes.

"You know, I don't know how in the world I could've possibly thought that you didn't love me. I guess I've just been extremely stressed lately with all of the work. But mostly because I haven't been able to see you lately. You know, just _you and me_ kind of seeing," I say and lean toward him flirtatiously. Branch smiles and moves toward me as well.

"Yeah, that sounds really nice. Oh, and I just wanted to tell you… I think that, in the end, this will have made our relationship stronger." I grin.

"Would you just kiss me?" He smiles at me and puts his hand on the back of my head to bring me into a searing kiss. Ahh…. I've missed this. I smile into it at a random thought.

Oh, how shocked Satin and Chenille will be when I tell them what I thought was going on. Hee, hee!

 **Hey, everyone! I hope you enjoyed this! I know it's not my usual happy, happy fluff, but I hope you liked it all the same. It was an interesting thought to write, though. I wanted to experiment with Poppy being jealous of Chenille and Satin over Branch. Actually, my story "Jealous" was originally going to be mainly about that. I hope you guys don't hate me too badly. If this doesn't float your boat, you could try my other Trolls stories. They're much less sad.** **Anyways, read, review, and have a fantastic day!**


End file.
